


Winter time lover.

by MakoDragon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Prompto is basically like Jack Frost kinda, Semi-undressed sex, Smut, Supernatural AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 13:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13032123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakoDragon/pseuds/MakoDragon
Summary: When you were young you met Prompto, now you meet him again but then notice something about your old friend.He only shows up after the first snow.





	Winter time lover.

_"What's your name?"_

_"Prompto..."_

_"Nice to meet you! Let's play together!"_

_"Alright!"_

_"Hey let's make an iglo today!"_

_"Sure!"_

_"Prompto? Will you come back here?"_

_" My family will be back next winter...when the first snow falls or the week before Christmas.."_

_"Promise?"_

_"Promise"_

When you were little you had mad friends with the new kid that moved into the cabin at the edge of town with his parents a week before Christmas. It was a chubby blond kid with the brightest blue eyes you had ever seen.  You had tried to include him in your group of friends but as your group wanted little to do with him you ended up separating from your friends to play with him.

Some days the two of you would go explore the icy streets of your small town, other days you would have snowball fights and build Igloos. Happy days they were. But as Spring slowly came Prompto's face grew sadder. On one of the last days of winter he told you that he would move away to colder places on the last day of winter. When you asked why he answered that it had to do with his dad's work. He promised he would be back next year, either when the first snow had fallen or the week before Christmas.

The year came and seasons passed by. When winter came and the first snow had fallen you heard a knock on your door. Prompto had returned and the first thing he did when he was back in town was coming to get you to come play with him. It felt like the first winter you met Prompto, it was fun, exhausting and a bit cold but it was worth it. This pattern repeated for years as Prompto grew to be a special person in your heart. Your parents were quick to catch on, teasing you that you should bring your boyfriend over for dinner someday.

It was great.

Until you turned thirteen.

The first snow had fallen and you raced outside in your winter gear(Winter coat, boots, scarf and mittens), running over to the cabin at the edge of town and knocking on the door. But no one was there. Thinking you might have been a bit too quick you went home and waited but even when the week before Christmas came around there was no sign of Prompto and his parents.

Saddened by the reality that they probably weren't going to come that year you stayed inside, much to your parent's surprise as the past years they almost had to tell you to stay inside on some days because it was almost storming. When they learned why they comforted you telling you they might come next year.

But Prompto didn't come that year either.

Year after year passed and  it wasn't until the fourth winter without Prompto had passed that you came to realize that he probably wouldn't return that you gave up on going to the cabin at the edge of town.  Years passed and the memory of your time with Prompto had been locked away inside of your heart as the memory faded from your mind. 

You were twenty when winter once again came, haven woken up to see the first snow had fallen you went about decorating the house for Christmas. Your parents had moved to the next town over but you didn't want to leave so you alone remained in the cabin. Occasionally your parents visited you and vice versa but it was still lonely. You had just finished decorating the Christmas tree when you heard a knock on your door.

"Coming!!  Just a minute. " 

You walked to the door to open it. When you opened the door you found a young man around your own age standing there. He was lean, had sunshine blond hair and the brightest blue eyes you had ever seen. They reminded you of Prompto's eyes. When you realized you were staring at the other you quickly apologized." I am so sorry I didn't mean to stare!" But the man himself apologized as well.

"N-No problem I'm sorry too..I was kind of staring myself...." He scratched the back of his head." I just..uhm.. wow you've changed. In a good way! Just..wow.." This puzzled you as you were almost a hundred percent sure you had not met before. Seeing your puzzled expression the man smiled realizing he had indeed changed  quite a bit." I used to move here during the winter when I was a kid..Prompto remember? I'm sorry it took so lo---WOAH!" Prompto yelped as you tackled him into the snow with a hug.

"You're back! By the SIX what happened to you? Why did it take so long to come back and what happened to YOU? you look nothing like I remember.."You bombarded the man with questions until he held his hand up telling you to calm down for a moment." How about we go inside ...it's cold and you're attracting quite some attention to us." Realizing you were in the snow right in front of your house and on TOP of him you quickly scurried off of him helping him up in the process.' That sounds like a good idea." 

Once inside took Prompto's wet clothes, walking to your laundry room to put his and your clothes somewhere where they could dry before slipping into some dry clothes. When you came back with clothes for Prompto you got a good look at how Ptompto had changed. His chubby self was completely gone replaced with a lean muscular version of himself. the only thing you could see remaining of his old self were the stretch marks around his pelvic area to show that he indeed had lost a lot of weight.

"H-here.." You felt your face burning bright red." Clean clohes..sorry about that back there.." Prompto shook his head as he took them. quickly changing into them." It's okay. "

The two of you talked about what had been going on in the past seven years. Prompto's family was still the same, on the move for the father's work, When Prompto turned twenty however his father told him to go back to the town alone, trusting him with the work there. " So the moment I was offered that chance I took it with both hands.."He chuckled. " I.... really missed you you know...."

"I missed you too Prompto..So comes my next question...will you be here till the end of winter again?"  the fading smile on his face verifying it. " Then......" You looked down as you took his head. " Stay here and spend Christmas with me?" Seeing the pleading look in your eyes he nodded, agreeing to spend Christmas with you. You baked cookies together, even built a snow man for old times sake. 

But when Christmas even rolled around the both of you had many things you wanted to say.  Sitting next to each other on the carpet by the fireplace Prompto sighed as you spoke. " Prompto...this is something that I've carried with me for a long time now.. something that I felt from the moment I met you....I like you..I like you a lot." You looked at him hoping for a favorable answer.

"....I...like you too...but I'm sorry...I.. there's something you need to know.." Dread built up on the inside, a knot stuck in your chest as you prepared yourself." I'm not human..not exactly...I'm a Bringer of Winter." Your started laughing, tears rolling down your cheeks." Prompto...if you wanted to reject me all you had to do was say No I'm sorry..no need for something like that. Bringers of Winter are said to be a legend, a folklore."

Bringers of Winter were beings that would usher in the winter with their coming, they were rumored to live in the mountains while other rumors said they travel around. Little else was known about them and they were deemed no more than a folk legend to explain to little children why winter comes every year.

Seeing that you didn't believe him Prompto took your hot chocolate from you, taking a deep breath before blowing into the cup handing it back to you. Feeling the cup was now ice cold, its content frozen to the core you dropped the cup. "Believe me now? That's why we can't be together..." He cast his eyes to the floor. " I travel the world the entire year bringing winter to wherever I go. Which is why we always left when it was time for the Sylphs of Spring to come.....I, was actually here  that year you came to the cabin...but they told me not to open it. My parents were afraid that I got too close to a human girl. They didn't want me to get hurt and ---" He was silenced by you pressing your lips against his.

"Prompto...regardless of what you are, I like you...I love you...I always have..why do you think I kept coming back so long?...please...don't push me away..." The two of you locked eyes, Prompto crashing his lips into yours in a hungry kiss. Years of feelings for one another pouring into each other as he lowered you onto the carpet, his lips never leaving yours."I love you...I love you.." He whispered softly.

His hands came to a stop on the hem of your pants" Is...it ok? " His striking blue eyes looking at yours for permission." Yes..."  His hands fumbling to pull the sweatpants off your body, his face turning bright red seeing the red Christmas themed panties ." ...You.....holy shit.."  The panties complimenting the over sized Christmas sweater you were wearing. "Your eyes might pop out if you keep staring like that. " 

"Sorry you're just so...Holy shit.." He sat up pulling you onto his lap"Breathtaking." He stared at your blushing form pulling you into a kiss again, it was sweet and tasted like chocolate. His hand snaked its way under your sweater . A gasp spilling from his lips as he felt no shirt or bra for that matter." You." He almost withdrew his hand until he felt yours taking his and placing it on your breast. "Its ok..."

"You..You're not wearing ..." He tried to form words but found himself too shocked to form a proper sentence."Prompto...I want you..to be my first...I want you to be my last.."You spoke as you leaned your forehead against his." To share my life with you till the very end.."  Prompto's eyes widened, becoming even more flustered than before. "T-that! you shouldn't say things like that so easily! "

Not understanding what the problem was as the two of you liked one another you tilted your head silently asking for an explanation." For my kind...those words..are basically how we ...get married...If I accept.." It was your turn to get flustered, your face turning as red as your panties.  "O-oh.. OH!...W-well why would that be bad? I meant every word of it."    
  


"Then..." Prompto cupped your face with both his hands. " I shall share my life with you, never far from your side. In cold times I shall keep you warm, In sad times I shall offer you my embrace. my heart though made of ice will always beat warmly for you. You are my heart ,my soul, my mate.." as the last words left his lips he sealed it with a kiss, a jolt of cold running through your body followed with a small sting of ice cold pain on your ring finger. engraved now on your and Prompto's ring fingers was the marriage mark of the Bringer of Winter.  'With this we are married.." he brought your hand up to his mouth placing a soothing kiss on your fingers. "I love you...." 

He was gentle, love in every touch as you consummated your marriage, your bodies joining with you in his lap. Fevered kisses exchanged, fingers entangled in each other as you rocked slowly feeling the the waved of pleasure build. Nips at skin, tugging on hair when impatience grew, wanting more. wanting to feel everything . The crackling of the fireplace soft as gasps filled the room. It felt right . This felt right. You wanted his everything. To give him your everything.

Pain had completely subsided and made place for pleasure as it built more and more, your legs firmly wrapped around his waist when he laid you down by the fire." Don't melt for me just yet" he had jokingly whispered before thrusting in at an angle that hit your pleasurable spots head on, making you arch into him. "Holy shit you're tight..nngh.."  He kept changing the angle he thrust into you trying  to find the one spot to make you see stars while feeling you tighten around him at times.  As his thrusts grew sloppy until he came undone feeling you clamp down on him as you climaxed calling his name.

The two of you laid there for what seemed to be hours. sweaty and tired. fingers intertwined as you basked in the afterglow. " Prompto i love you"  Smiling he kissed you on your forehead, stroking your cheek. "And I you....my lovely wife." You giggled slightly, realizing the two of you were actually married now. " Not how I imagined my return to this place and you..but ...Im not complaining.."

"Just one thing though Prompto... we got to tell my parents now.."

"Oh shit.  they're gonna kill me."

"Mom's fine but you might want to run from dad.."

The end.


End file.
